


Locks

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Gladio allows three little girls to mess around with his hair while at a rest station, making him feel nostalgic while his companions stand by the wayside, greatly amused.





	Locks

**Author's Note:**

> Still slowly cleaning up and posting my fills here now, like this cute tiny one. 
> 
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6752017#cmt6752017

Noctis steps out from the caravan that morning, stretching and yawning before looking around for his other companions. He finds Ignis over by the diner, sipping away at his coffee and watching something intently, a slight grin on his face. So the Prince walks over, looking to the man first before following his gaze to what has him so enthralled. There, on the ground, sits Gladio tying flower stems together as three little girls each hold a chunk of his hair in their small hands with one brushing, another making small braids, and the last putting beads on the finished braids. He looks almost serene as the tiny girls play with his hair and chatter at him, the large man lightly chuckling.

“You got such soft hair mister.” the girl with the brush giggles as she continues her task.

“Thank you sweetheart.” the man says with a soft tone he only ever uses with his sister. 

“It’s really thick too, makes it fun to braid.” the one braiding says as she ties off her latest one and starts on another small section.

“The color’s really pretty, like chocolate.” the smallest of the three titters as she places the multi-colored beads onto the braided strands. 

“Thank you, but I think you three have way prettier hair.” Gladio says as he finishes with his task and waits patiently as the girls continue playing with his hair. “The color reminds me of strawberries and you all have nice ringlets.”

“We got our curly hair from our mommy.” the one wielding the brush says as she stops and starts helping braid. “So we can’t do this with hers or our own cause it gets messy and tangled, so we usually just do this with our dollies.” 

“Well you’re all doing a good job.” Gladio says and smiles fondly, remembering Iris doing something similar with his.

“How come the sides are shaved though?”

“Hmm, just a style some of us in the group I was a part of wore it. I actually used to have a buzzcut.”

“What!? That’s terrible, you have too pretty of hair to have it shaved off. Whoever made you do that was a meanie.” the oldest girl pouts as she tousles some strands between her fingers. 

Gladio snickers. “Yeah, he can be.”

“Have you ever tried curling it?”

“My hair was actually curly when I was really little, just like how yours’ are, but now whenever it’s really humid out or my sister convinces me to let her perm it, it just gets really poofy.” 

The girls giggle in unison and quickly finish their tasks as their mother returns from the store, putting his now braided and beaded hair into a ponytail and showing their mother proudly. They say goodbye to the gentle giant of a man but before they leave he places the flower crowns he made onto their heads and bids them farewell. He notices his companions eyeing him and walks over nonchalantly, smiling at the two who just stare at him.

“What do you think? They did a pretty good job.”

“It oddly suites you.” Ignis says as he takes another sip from his coffee.

“So how did you end up having three little girls playing hairdresser with you?” Noct asks eyeing the beads that clack together as Gladio turns his head to him.

“They were getting antsy while their mom was trying to pick up supplies for their trip, wanted to play but the mother found it to be too dangerous to leave them by themselves. So Iggy and I offered to keep an eye on them and we took them flower picking. Got leaves and stuff in my hair so the girls wanted to brush it, which then led to them putting barrettes and other clips in before they started on the braids.” he says and touches his hair. “Iris used to do it a lot, especially after our mom passed away. Although she was more prone to tying it up in pigtails with ribbons.” he says and smiles nostalgically. “Man, seems so long ago.”

Gladio makes his way past the two and heads back into the caravan, leaving the others to stand in silence. Prompto makes his way over to them, a devious grin on his face as he looks to Ignis.

“Were you able to get some good shots?”

“Of course I did, Iris is so going to love these.”

Noct snorts and shakes his head at his friends before looking back to the large man who now sits in a fold-out chair with a book in one hand as the other softly twirls a beaded strand around.


End file.
